no one and nothing
by lauraosnes
Summary: 'you're my anchor, my love, my one and only. no one and nothing can come between us' {cato&glimmer} coppertone anniversary exchange {for joy}


this is for the coppertone wars anniversary exchange.

dedication- joy (outside the crayon box)

prompts- "somebody somewhere will clean out your wounds with dirty fingers; we'll bury the lie" - the pit, silver sun pickups, strains of music, no one and nothing, a cheerful girl

pairing- cato&glimmer

* * *

Glimmer wakes up to feel the rays of the sun streaming through the silk white curtain grace her cheek. The warm feeling it comes with makes a smile appear on her face. She turns over in bed, ready to greet her boyfriend Cato. Her smile vanishes when she sees her boyfriend's not there. He always waited for her to wake up and would always be the first thing she saw in the morning. She sits up, looking around, thinking he may be hiding and waiting to jump out and scare her. When she can't spot the blonde haired love of her life, she gets out of bed and goes looking.

She smells something coming from the kitchen, was it strawberries? She walks that way, walking in to find her boyfriend over the stove, cooking some pancakes. A cup of fruit is on the counter and some strawberries are half cut beside the blender.

"Someone's up early," Glimmer says, standing by the doorway. Her boyfriend jumps at the sound, almost dropping the pancake he was flipping. He turns around, putting the spatula down. He walks over and wraps his arm around her waist, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing up? I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed," Cato says, fake pouting.

"I woke up and couldn't find you," Glimmer says, walking toward the strawberries and popping one in her mouth. "Since when do you cook?"

Cato smirks and walks to his girlfriend, grabbing the bowl of strawberries before she can eat anymore. "I have always been able to cook, but I was saving my skill for a special moment".

"Oh really? Well, what's so special about today?"

"Today is sure to be one of the most special days in your life Glimmer. I have planned this amazing day and you will enjoy it."

"Well, what are we doing first?"

"First, you will sit down and eat breakfast," Cato answers, pulling a chair out and then rushing over to grab the pancakes before they burn. Glimmer takes a seat and eats some of the fruit left there. Cato brings over the pancakes and sits across from her.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Glimmer asks, eating a bite of the pancake. Cato just shakes his head.

"You won't know anything until it happens," Cato says. Glimmer, usually a cheerful girl, frowns and glares daggers at Cato. After dating for so long, the boy knows that Glimmer hates surprises. But he knows she'll like this one.

"Fine, can you at least tell me what I should wear. I don't want to put on casual clothes and we end up going to some fancy restaurant," Glimmer argues, hoping to get a hint at what they are doing.

"Already picked an outfit out". With a groan, Glimmer walks upstairs to get dressed. She enters her closet to find a note on one of her outfits, a pale turquoise tank top and a white skirt. She grabs the two and looks for shoes and finds a pair of white flats with a note on it as well. The clothes are a hopeless cause, as this outfit could mean either casual or fancy.

She quickly gets dressed before heading down to see her boyfriend. He stands by the door, holding it open for her.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Glimmer asks as they walk to the car.

"Nope, you'll find out."

Glimmer groans yet again and sits in the car while Cato drives. While she may not like the whole idea of surprise dates and not knowing what's going on, she did enjoy her self. They toured L.A. and went to all the sites. Glimmer laughed the day away, enjoying the time with her boyfriend. She loved the Hollywood sign and the Walk of Fame. Cato liked all the foot trucks. And the restaurants.

Later that night, they were on the road again, heading to one last surprise. Strains of music could be heard through the stereo. Glimmer wasn't really paying attention to the music, but when she heard the lyrics 'somebody somewhere will clean out your wounds with dirty fingers; we'll bury the lie' she started squealing, tugging on Cato's arm.

"Cato, it's our song! It's our song!" Glimmer says, listening to their song. The song had been their's for what seemed like forever. They had heard it on their first date, both saying at the same time "I love that song." They had heard it on the night before they met each others parents, claiming the song was a sign the night was going to go great. They had danced to that song at their Senior Prom as the King and Queen.

"It must be a sign," Cato says, leaning over and giving Glimmer a peck on the cheek. Glimmer smiled and started humming along. When the song ended, they had reached their destination. It was a beautiful beach that was empty except for a few candles. Glimmer looked over at Cato and smiled, before Cato grabbed her hand and ran over to the spot. Glimmer spun around, looking at all the beauty in the ocean and the beach. She stopped spinning and looked at Cato, who was looking a her. He grabbed her hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Glimmer, there's something I need to ask you. I have known you mostly my whole life. We started dating in high school and ever since then, you've never left my side. You're my anchor, my love, my one and only. No one and nothing can come between us. I can't imagine my life without you, so if you would do me the honor," Cato says, getting on his knee and pulling out a little black box, opening it, revealing the most beautiful ring Glimmer ever saw.

"Glimmer, will you marry me?"

Glimmer answers by jumping down to Cato and pulling him into a kiss. And in that moment, it was set in the stars. The two were to be married and it was to be big and beautiful. And there love was stronger then ever. In that one moment, everything changed.


End file.
